bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 18
| image = Big_Brother_18.jpg | presenter = Emma Willis | channel = Channel 5 | run = June 5th 2017-July 28,2017 | days = 54 | housemates = 22 | winner = Isabelle Warburton | runner up = Raph Korine | previous = Big Brother 17 | next = Big Brother 19 }}Big Brother 18, also known as Big Brother 2017 is the up and coming eighteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. The series launched on June 5th 2017 on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom and TV3 in Ireland. The series will be ending July 28, 2017. It's the seventh regular series and the thirteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on Channel 5. Production Auditions Auditions were held by Channel 5 during early 2017, beginning just after Celebrity Big Brother 19. As usual no open auditions were held for the show, but instead required applicants to submit a ninety second video to their website. However unlike usual, this time Big Brother only asked for pairs to audition for the show. The site said that applicants could audition with anyone they called family, or friends, but also teased that the pairs could possibly be split up during the process of the show. The auditions were originally closed on February 5th, with decisions then being made after. Presenters Emma Willis returned as the hostess of the main show, with Rylan-Clark Neal returning to host the side show; Big Brother's Bit On The Side. Celebrity Big Brother 17 housemate; Stephanie Davis also appears as a regular panelist, dishing out relationship advice. Format Like previous series of the show, Big Brother 18 has a theme and this time it's based around the current situation of the UK, being based around politics and voting. A major change this series, is that only pairs were asked to audition for the series and as such 4 pairs have entered the house, however it's been stated that these pairs will be broken up throughout the series. As revealed on launch night, another format change for this series was the addition of the people's person, a special housemate voted into the Big Brother house by the public. There were four different candidates; Tom Barber, Sue, Simone and Andrew. Each candidate would have to pitch themselves to the viewers live on the launch show in an attempt to gain votes and throw shade at the other candidates, the candidate with the most public votes would be voted in. In the end Tom Barber was chosen as the people's person and was voted in the house. Once in the house, this housemate would have power over the other housemates and would be able to have contact with the outside world. Eye Logo The official eye logo for this Big Brother 18 was revealed by Channel 5 on 11th May 2017 and is formed out of a multi-coloured Union Jack flag, featuring patchwork of various different images that represent modern day Britain. Teasers The first teaser for this season was released as a short 5-second teaser trailer, 12th May, 2017 on the Channel 5 TV channel. The first full trailer for the season was released May 20th, 2017. The trailer in question shows different views of iconic areas found within the UK and is narrated by various different voices, as well as the distorted Union Jack-styled graphics as seen in the first trailer, as well as featuring clues to who the contestants would be. On 27th May, 2017 a third trailer was released, featuring blurred snippets of the season's possible contestants and teasing that the season was going to be very revealing. Finally on June 2nd, 2017 Channel 5 teased 6 of the new housemates through Instagram and Snapchat. House The first pictures of the season's house were revealed on May 31st, 2017 with the house following a theme of the "Big Brother Village". For the first time since Big Brother 11, the living-room and kitchen were separate within the house. The kitchen in question was modelled after a bakery, accompanied by four tables, each with four chairs. Also for the first time since Celebrity Big Brother 6, there were two different bedrooms. The overall colour scheme of the bathroom was pink, being modelled after a saloon with windows looking out to the garden. BB18 Entrance.jpg|Big Brother 18 Entrance BB18 Living Room.jpg|Big Brother 18 Living Room, based off of a village square BB18 Kitchen.jpg|Big Brother 18 Kitchen based off of a Bakery BB18 Bedroom 01.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bedroom 01 BB18 Bedroom 02.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bedroom 02 BB18 Bathroom.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bathroom BB18 Garden.jpg|Big Brother 18 Garden Big_brother_diary_room_chair.jpg|Big Brother 18 Diary Room Housemates On 2nd June, 2017 Channel 5 revealed the identities of the first six housemates, with the remaining 10 being revealed and entering the house on Launch night. This season also features several pairs, these being; husband and wife Imram and Sukhvinder, sisters Deborah and Hannah, mother and daughter Charlotte and Mandy and colleagues Rebecca and Kieran. The Peoples Housemate On Day 1, during the live launch of Big Brother 18, Emma announced the vote for a People's housemate. This housemate would have power over the housemates in the Big Brother House and would be in contact with the public, who would help to influence his decisions as House leader. There were a total of 4 candidates, being; Tom Barber, Simone, Sue and Andrew. Each candidate tried to convince the public why they'd suit the role of People's Housemate, while also throwing shade at their rivals. In the end the public voted Tom Barber as their People's housemate, making him the sixteenth and final Housemate of BB18. Once in the House, Tom was assigned an array of task throughout the next 6 days in the House. These tasks were: *Day 1- On the first day in the House, Tom made his first contact with the Public over a Facebook Live Chat, in order to help him choose which Housemates should gain citizenship in the BB village and who should be exiled. In the end he exiled: Chanelle, Charlotte, Lotan, Sukhvinder, Rebecca, Raph, Hannah and Arthur. These housemates would be forced to live in the grotty Thorn Cottage, meaning the rest were citizens. *Day 2- During the second day the public voted for rules that the exiled housemates would have to follow. Through the process of selection, Tom then narrowed the choices down to three. The three in question were: Making exiled housemates bow every time a citizen appeared, making the food and drinks and being forced to disclose every private conversation. *Day 3- After making contact with Big Brother's Bit On the Side, through a live link-up, Tom had to make his final decisions as to who he would exile and who to grant citizenship. In the end he granted Charlotte and Hannah citizenship and replaced them with Mandy and Imram respectively . The remaining exiles then faced the first eviction. *Day 5- When it was revealed that both Mandy and Imram had received the fewest public votes to save, Tom had to make his final decision as the People's Housemate; the decision of who to evict. He chose to evict Mandy, making her the series' first evictee. After this task, Tom was stripped of his special status and given normal Housemate status, as revealed to him through a phoney task on Day 6, where he believed he was answering questions from the public, but was actually answering questions from his fellow housemates. VIP Guests On Day 9 3 former CBB housemates entered the Big Brother House as VIP guests, being a part of the first shopping task . When in the House, they had the Housemates cater to their every whim, co-ordinating with the mayor; Sukhvinder and notifying her of who they thought were the best-working housemates and who they thought needed to be fired. At the end of the 3 days, they announced that the housemates had passed the task, but that the unemployed, would not have access to the luxury shopping budget, but chose to give access to Lotan. Their final task as VIP guests was to award 3 housemates immunity from the next vote. They chose; Raff, Lotan and Kieran. The VIP guests were: Twists Tasks Nominations Table |}|}|}|}|}|} Category:Big Brother UK